


All's Well That Ends Well

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Grumpy Jensen, Lumberjack Jared, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2799601#t2799601">this prompt</a> on the fourth round of <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html">spn_masquerade</a>: Jensen is mad. He knew that one of his ancestors mated with an omega werewolf, so he knows there is a possibility for the heat genes to be dominant in him. But when his first heat hits he is so not amused. He grumpily stomps off through the forest to search for a cock to ride. He finds sweaty, lumberjack Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> The first fill I wrote for this round of spn_masquerade. This was pure self-indulgence in cracky fairy porn. Also lumberjack Jared for obvious reasons.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and theatregirl7299 for the beta

Fuck his luck. Really. The chance of him getting the heat gene (why, great-grandpa, why knock up an omega werewolf?) were slim but of course he did. When he’d gotten through puberty unscathed, he’d thought he’d been spared, but apparently he was just a late bloomer when it came to heats. Now he felt hot and uncomfortable, skin tight and thin and he couldn’t think of anything but riding a nice big cock. Like, the nicest and biggest. A big cock with precome leaking and angry-red looking, straining towards him because Jensen was just that enticing, because—  
  
Ugh. Jensen tried to focus. He’d have words with his great-grandfather later in the spirit realm. For now, Jensen needed cock. Though where to find it in this godforsaken forest bordering on human land, he didn’t know.  
  
Because of course his first heat hit him just when he’d taken some time off from the fairy court. After dumping his last boyfriend, the advances of the others had become just too much and there really wasn’t a polite way to say no to their king. Now, of course, Jensen would gladly say yes to King Jeff, because he was pretty sure their king was packing a quite spectacular dick in his pants, but alas, Jensen had chosen to retreat to the human realm. Which meant finding a human dick. Fuck, he hoped there were humans with big dicks. And stamina. Because Jensen had a feeling this wouldn’t be over with one round of fucking.  
  
So Jensen trudged on through trees and underbrush, crossed a little stream merrily gurgling away, the cool water not helping a bit with the burning sensation crawling along under his skin. He stomped on, kicking stones out of his way and tried to ignore the crawling feeling under his skin. This red-hot pulse rippling out from deep inside his core until it made his fingertips spasm. He was just contemplating finding a natural substitute for dick because no one seemed to be living in these fucking woods when he heard a dull, distant, but regular thumping. He took a few steps in the direction it seemed to come from, then he cocked his head to listen. The thumping stopped for a brief moment, then it resumed.  
  
It sounded like somebody was chopping wood. Well, that took good physical condition and some stamina. Jensen was off running in the direction before he’d made the conscious decision to move. The sounds started vibrating through his body, every thump making a wave of desire flood through his body. With every knock that Jensen managed to identify as steel on wood, his dick hardened in his pants and his ass throbbed in longing. Fuck.  
  
This was bad. Really bad. And humiliating. And possibly terrible if the wood chopper in question was under-equipped and/or untalented. But it wasn’t like Jensen had a choice, because he needed to get fucked right the fuck now. If not, he was sure he’d die.  
  
Okay, probably not, but hey you never knew, and it certainly _felt_ like it. Fuck, not even falling into a bush of stinging nettles when he was a kid had felt this bad.  
  
He finally got closer, the forest having carried the sounds farther than Jensen thought. Then he hit the tree line and there, in the clearing was a sight that made Jensen’s heart beat faster in his chest and his mouth salivate. This, he thought, was what it was like to see a stream of water after weeks in the desert.  
  
The man in the clearing was tall and broad shouldered, tan skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he chopped stray branches away from a felled tree. The way the sun shone on his long, brown hair, just brushing his broad shoulders. and his jeans hanging low on his hips, showing a thin strip of dark underwear, he could be Mr. July in the lumberjack calendar. Between the tree and the axe, there was so much phallic symbolism going on, Jensen was getting dizzy with it.  
  
Distantly, he was aware that he really didn’t have a plan here, but all he could focus on were the man’s bulging muscles as he swung the axe and how his large hands gripped the axe’s handle.  
  
There was a thing people said about a man with big hands, right? Even if not, the guy had to at least be proportional, and that… Jensen trailed his eyes down the strong, long legs, over a slight bulge in the man’s dark blue jeans and up again, over a ripped abdomen (eight pack? ten pack? Who really cared. All that mattered was how the muscles contracted with every swing of the axe.) to the wide shoulders Jensen planned to throw his legs over in about a minute. Because there was no way he wasn’t going to do just that. His dick throbbed painfully hard in his pants and all he could think about was how it would feel to have all that muscle mass pressed up against his body.  
  
He looked up a strong neck, to an actually pretty face with forest colored eyes — looking directly at Jensen.  
  
While Jensen approached the man he thought there was probably something he should do — say? — but he didn’t really have the patience for it, so he just walked up the built lumberjack, snorted at the widening eyes and mouth opening in surprise and pulled the guy in for a kiss. Lumberjack’s skin was hot and sweaty under his hands and Jensen wanted to lick it. His mouth tasted like sweat too, salty and musky and Jensen loved it. He rubbed himself against the lumberjack, because hello, friction, and fuck, his body was just as hard as it looked.  
  
It didn’t even really register with him that hot wood chopper wasn’t kissing back until the man harrumphed against his mouth and pried Jensen's hands away from his neck.  
  
“Um.” The guy looked confused, but his cheeks were flushed and he didn’t look angry or unhappy.  
  
Jensen realized belatedly, he could have encountered a straight up heterosexual or, worst case, a homophobe. Instead it seemed, the guy was just flummoxed. Okay. Jensen guessed he should probably explain, even if the proximity to hard muscles and the smell of hard, physical work made it almost impossible to concentrate.  
  
“Hello human. I’m Jensen. I’m a fairy and I’m in heat because of my werewolf genes and I need to get fucked. You wanna?” At lumberjack’s flabbergasted expression — wide eyes, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish — Jensen tacked on “I’m really good at sex, I promise. So?”  
  
The guy closed his mouth, swallowed visibly, then opened it again. “Well, while you are very lovely, I don’t… I mean, where did you come from? Should I maybe bring you back to your people?”  
  
“People?” Jensen asked confused. “What people?”  
  
Lumberjack cleared his throat, tried for a reassuring expression. Jensen was not reassured.  
  
“The people you were with.” Lumberjack said. “Your group? Did you go camping, maybe? You didn’t eat any mushrooms, right?”  
  
“Camping? Mushrooms?” Jensen asked and he was sure he’d be able to make sense of this nonsense if he weren’t just so horny. “Listen… what’s your name?”  
  
“Jared,” lumberjack said and honest-to-Oberon held out his hand to shake.  
  
Jensen took it, then pulled it back behind him so it covered his ass. Jared let out a surprise noise.  
  
“This is what I’m offering,” Jensen said. “My ass,” he clarified when Jared looked entirely bewildered. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Jared still looked torn between confusion and growing horror, actually, so Jensen tried to focus through the haze of heat and desire and explain. “I’m in heat. I need to get fucked. With a dick. Preferably a big one.” He reached down to feel for Jared’s and yep, that was promising. Jared yelped.  
  
“You seem adequate. So. Do you have any objections to me or can we just fuck? I just really, really need your dick.”  
  
Jensen hadn’t let go of Jared’s dick and felt it grow in his hands. Nice. Good base size and a grower. Jenen almost purred with happiness.  
  
Unfortunately, Jared was trying to weasel out of Jensen’s hold.  
  
“Look,” he said, stuttered, backing away like he was afraid of Jensen. “You’re very attractive. Very. Like, not from this earth beautiful. But you are very clearly inebriated and I can’t take advantage of that, so why don’t I drive you into town and we can figure out what’s going on with you, okay?”  
  
Jared gave him a hopeful smile, dimple denting his cheek. Oh. Jensen, in his heat haze had completely forgotten that most humans didn’t know about fairies and werewolves and other non-human beings. He always found that weird, since a lot of them seemed to believe in winged, white-robed creatures, but whatever.  
  
This was a problem he could fix.  
  
In the human world, fairies were automatically cloaked in their glamour. Jensen concentrated, which was really hard to do through his arousal, but he managed and let it fall away, his wings now hopefully visible to Jared.  
  
With the way Jared jumped back and let out a startled “What the fuck?” Jensen thought he succeeded.  
  
“Yes, fairies exist. I am one. If you want I can show you a glitter trick. Later though. Now, can we please get to the fucking? I mean, you’re obviously interested.” Jensen gestured at Jared’s dick, still tenting his pants despite the fairy shock.  
  
“Holy shit,” Jared said, then shook his head like trying to clear his vision. “I thought you were tripping on some weird shit or something.”  
  
“The only thing I wanna trip on is your dick. Can I?”  
  
Jensen had no patience left to deal with the whole supernatural reveal, especially not when a nice cock was within reach.  
  
Jared was still looking a little dazed, but he nodded. Not wasting anymore time, Jensen pulled off his shirt and his pants. Jared looked a little more dazed. Any other day, Jensen would feel smug about that and revel in the obvious adoration, but not today. Today, he was on a mission.  
  
He stepped up to Jared and ripped open his pants, finally revealing his cock and thank the gods, it was just as big and hard as Jensen had hoped it would be. With a push, he sent Jared down on the forest floor, then Jensen conjured up a handful of fairy glitter — diversely usable, since it came in different concentrations and textures —and slathered it on Jared’s cock.  
  
“Erm,” Jared panted out, “I don’t have anything. Do you…?”  
  
“Fairy,” Jensen said in explanation, because seriously, as if he would be affected by human diseases and then with one smooth move, he straddled Jared’s lap, brought himself in position and slid down.  
  
Jared’s giant hands had settled on Jensen’s his hips, holding him tight, while letting out a half-surprised, half-overwhelmed groaned. Jensen couldn’t agree more. His body opened up easily and never in his life had a dick felt this good in his ass. Jared filled him just right, stretched him just this side of painful and the angle hit all the right spots.  
  
“Fuck, your dick is awesome.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jared said, sounding punch-drunk and as strung out as Jensen felt. “You said something about fucking?” He punctuated his question by a short jerk of his hips that sent liquid heat up Jensen's spine.  
  
Fuck yeah.  
  
Jensen’s body basically moved on its own accord, chasing the pressure and the friction and he was so close already, his body just straining towards a release.  
  
Under him, Jared was letting out a steady stream of curses, interspersed with comments on Jensen’s beauty and some rambling about a dream or an alternate reality, but Jensen couldn’t be bothered to care, because he was right on the brink, slamming himself down on Jared’s dick again and again.  
  
It only took Jared sliding his hands around Jensen’s ass, gripping it tight and one spectacularly well aimed thrust and Jensen came all over himself, the rush of pleasure so dizzying, he saw stars for a moment.  
  
Boneless and sated, he collapsed forward onto Jared’s broad chest.  
  
“Oh wow,” Jared said faintly, his hips still twitching, dick moving pleasantly inside of Jensen. “Does your come… glitter?”  
  
“Hmmm. Fairy, remember?” Jensen felt content. The bone deep ache he’d been feeling all day was sated.  
  
Then Jared moved again, an almost aborted raising of his hips and the friction sent another burst of heat through Jensen. Fuck. He’d feared this might happen. Well, Jared was still hard, hadn’t come yet, so they could definitely continue.  
  
“I don’t think I can move much, but if you do all the work, I’m definitely up for another round.”  
  
“Oh, thank god,” Jared said and with dizzying speed, he rolled them over and started pumping his hips into Jensen, the second his back hit the ground.  
  
God didn’t really have all that much to do with this, Jensen thought, but Jared was fucking him hard and deep, so he wasn’t going to complain.  
  
Like this, they were close, and Jared leaned down to kiss him. It was their first kiss, Jensen realised belatedly, and it was wet and messy, but Jensen wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the word. He buried his hands in Jared’s long hair, felt the silky, sweat-damp strands glide through his fingers, while Jared continued to lick and bite at his mouth, all the while keeping up a more or less steady rhythm.  
  
It didn’t take long for Jensen’s body to tense again, and ride the rush of the climax while Jared tensed above him and then came with a deep groan.  
  
This time, Jared collapsed on Jensen.  
  
“So,” he said after a while, breathing heavily against Jensen’s shoulder. “That happened.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And apparently, you’re really real.”  
  
Jensen waggled his hips. “Very.”  
  
Jared exhaled heavily. “Wow.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
With a snort, Jared pushed up on his arms, muscles bulging nicely. Jensen followed their contours with his fingers.  
  
“So, what now?” Jared asked.  
  
Jensen stretched, muscles pleasantly sore and when his body rubbed against Jared, he felt further stirrings of his heat.  
  
“We could fuck again.”  
  
Jared gaped, then closed his mouth and shook his head. “I kinda need a few minutes. And something to drink. Maybe food.”  
  
Humans, so fragile. Then again, Jared did have a very nice dick and he was fairly talented. Jensen thought he should keep him around. Who knew how long this heat would last?  
  
“Alright, food first, then sex,” he conceded. Then he whistled, long and melodic.  
  
Jared looked at him in confusion. Jensen leaned up to kiss him. He was finding Jared’s confusion kind of adorable.  
  
The kiss turned from soft and playful to hard and demanding in no time and Jensen could feel Jared’s dick twitching between his legs.  
  
“The food is gonna take some time,” Jensen murmured, dragging his fingers down Jared’s sweat-slick abs, making him shudder. “I’m sure we could squeeze in a short round before it gets here.”  
  
Jared groaned, but he sank into Jensen again nevertheless.  
  
This time it was slower, deeper. They had more time to touch and to kiss and in the end, Jared leaned in, interlaced their fingers and blanketed Jensen with his entire body. Jensen came hotly between their bodies and Jared bit a wonderfully painful bruise into his throat when he climaxed inside of Jensen.  
  
Then he rolled off of Jensen and they lay side by side in the warm grass, catching their breath. That was when Jensen spotted the raccoon sitting at the edge of the clearing.  
  
“Perfect. Food is here.”  
  
Jared raised his head and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when the raccoon, followed by a bunch of squirrels, a skunk and several birds came towards them, all carrying little bags made out of leaves filled with nuts and berries.  
  
“Are you Snow White?” Jared asked incredulously.  
  
Jensen gave him a strange look and petted the raccoon in thanks. “No. I think I’m actually pretty tan this summer.”  
  
Jared just shook his head and reached for the nuts a squirrel was offering with the disbelieving expression of a man who still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming.  
  
Now that his heat had abated, Jensen decided to feel smug about that. And if the undercurrent of desire was still running through his body, well, Jared seemed up for the challenge.  
  
“After we’re done,” he said conversely, “I’m gonna lick the sweat off every inch of your body.”  
  
Jared choked on his nuts. “Every inch?”  
  
Jensen grinned and leaned forward. “Every. Inch.” he said and licked a stripe up Jared’s neck.  
  
Jared shuddered and closed his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”  
  
Jensen smirked. It sounded _delicious_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
